Pirate's Dream
by Katherine B
Summary: Adam's a pirate captain and meets a land god. Kind of a Saulbert fic.
1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV

"Hey, Captain! Wake up! There's an island over there!" Cam suddenly yelled, waking me up.

"Where, Cam?" I asked, not lifting my hat or even opening my eyes.

"Well..." She went silent for a while. "Over there!" She said, probably pointing at whatever direction the island was in. She has never been good with directions and if she was the captain, we'd be totally lost.

I just chuckled quietly as I opened my eyes and lifted my hat, which had been covering my face. Then I looked at Cam, who was, as I had guessed, pointing towards south. Or at least I think it's south. Can't be sure, 'cause I just woke up.

"And you're telling me this because...?" I asked, raising one eyebrow questionally.

"Well, you told me to tell you if I see anything else but water or birds. So I did." She said with a smile.

I honestly don't remember telling her to do that. Oh well. I probably was half-asleep when I told it to her, so that's probably why I don't remember it.

"Okay. Thanks, Cam. Go take a break and go get something to eat. Michael should have some sort of dinner ready soon." I said to her as I stood up. She smiled and then disappeared under the deck with a "Thanks, Captain". I then turned to look at Isaac, who was behind the helm. Just as he was supposed to be.

"Hey, Isaac! You see that island in south?" I asked while putting my hat on.

"Yeah. Sure I do. So we'll go there?" Isaac asked while already turning the ship.

"Yep. I want some dry land under my feet for a change. And besides, our food stock is starting to get way too small to feed a crew like this for long. We also have to go to some city soon. Gotta buy food and other stuff. More gunpowder too. Most of it got wet during the last storm." I said and stretched a bit, since I had been sleeping on the deck with only a bag of wheat or something as a pillow.

"Okay, Captain. I'll get us there." Isaac said and then concentrated on getting us to the island.

It took about half an hour for us to get to the island and then me, Tommy and Isaac got into a smaller boat and started our way to shore to get some fresh water and to explore the island. I had two buckets and four glass bottles for getting the water and Tommy had three bottles and one bucket. Soon we got to the shore and Isaac stayed there to make sure that someone wouldn't steal our boat.

"Come on, Mouse Trap. Let's go." I said to Tommy with a slightly evil grin. I knew how he hated that nickname.

"Shut up, Adam! I'm not Mouse Trap!" Tommy yelled as he caught up with me and almost managed hit me with one of the bottles, but I dodged the attack and just chuckled.

"Yeah. Whatever, Kitty. Let's just go to see if we can find any fresh water from here." I said, waving one of the buckets in the air.

"Fine. But don't call me "Mouse Trap" again." Tommy growled while we walked deeper into the small forest. After a while, we got out from the forest to some rocky area in the middle of the island. We stopped there for a while to look around, trying to find a pond or something. But instead of seeing water, I saw someone moving behind the bushes not far from me. I then just stood there, trying to see what or who was there. And I didn't have to wait for long, because soon I saw a blonde woman walking further from us and then disappearing behind the rocks and the bushes. _I thought that no one lived here. And who would leave a woman alone in a place like this?_ I thought while staring to where the woman had been.

Then, after a short while, I turned to look at Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy. I thought I saw some blonde woman over there. Let's go and see." I said to Tommy and he nodded. He probably saw the woman too. Then we headed to where we had seen the woman and soon saw her again. She was sitting in a shallow pond now. The water was only up to her waist and she didn't look happy. We walked a bit closer to her and then stopped to the edge of the pond.

"Hey, Miss. What are you doing here? Why are you sitting in there?" As soon as I got a single word out from my mouth, the woman looked up at me with her bright-blue eyes and then glared at me.

"Mitä te teette täällä!? Menkää pois!" (What are you doing here!? Go away!) She yelled to me and Tommy and I didn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"What...? Miss, do you speak engl-" I was going to ask if she spoke English, but she again started yelling before I could finish my sentence.

"Ettekö te ymmärrä?! Menkää pois! Te ette voi auttaa minua!" (Don't you understand?! Go away! You can't help me!) She yelled and stood up, splashing water around her. And of course, since I and Tommy were there, so close to the pond, we got our fair share of the water too.

"Menkää pois älkääkä ikinä tulko takaisin!" (Go away and never come back!) She yelled again and then, she clenched her hands to fists and somehow, some of the water in the pond started to float in the air around her. And that really freaked me and Tommy out.

"Whatever she's saying, I think we should go. This is freaking me out..." Tommy said quietly, as if not to make the woman even more angry.

"I think you're right. Let's do what we pirates do best and run away!" I said and then we both started to run back to the shore and to the boat.

"Let's get the hell away from here! There's some freaky water lady in there and she's not happy!" Tommy yelled to Isaac as we got to the shore.

"Water lady? I wanna see her." Isaac said, sounding very curious.

"No! you don't want to see her! Let's just get into the ship and get the hell away from here!" I yelled while climbing into the boat.

"Fine. Let's go then." Isaac said, sounding disappointed as he too got into the boat. Tommy was already sitting there and was shivering a bit as the cold wind suddenly blew from somewhere and hit us. And it felt even colder as our clothes were a bit wet.

As we got to the ship, I walked straight under the deck and into my room to get a blanket. And Tommy of course followed me, wanting to get a blanket too.

"There." I said and gave him a blanket as he walked into the room.

"Thanks." He said and wrapped it around himself. "But that water lady was really creepy. I wonder who or what it was and what language was it speaking. Because I didn't understand a word."

"I have no clue what she said to us. All I know is that she wasn't happy for some reason." I said and wrapped another blanket around myself.

"Yeah, I figured that from all the yelling. It just was really weird that she was sitting in the pond." Tommy said and then sneezed.

"Yeah. It was weird. Maybe we should start asking people if they know anything about some water lady when we get to the next city." I suggested and sat down to my bed.

"Sounds like a good idea. And I think I'll go to get some food now. I'm hungry. See ya later, Captain." Tommy said and started to walk out from the room, the blanket still wrapped around him.

"See ya later, Mouse Trap." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm not a fucking mousetrap!" Tommy's voice could be heard echoing in the ship. I just chuckled and sat down to my chair, curling up a bit to try and stay warm. For some reason, the temperature seems to have dropped a lot since we left that island. _I wonder if the mysterious water lady has something to do with the cold wind and temperature dropping so much so quickly..._ I leaned back on the chair and closed my eyes. _Time for another nap..._ I thought and soon I fell to sleep again.

And, after about an hour, I woke up to the sound of someone running towards my room. And just as I opened my eyes, Sasha barged into the room.

"Captain! We're almost in the city already! ...Captain? Why are you on the floor?" She then asked, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Huh? Oh, I probably fell down from the chair and didn't wake up to it." I said and sat up, running my fingers through my hair a few times. "So, what did you say? We'll be in the city soon?" I asked and Sasha nodded.

"Okay. We'll stay there until we've filled our food and water stocks and bought other stuff we need. Tell that to the others, would you?" I said, not fully awake yet.

"Yeah. Sure. I will." Sasha said and then left the room, leaving me to fully wake up. I then just sat there, on the floor for a while before getting up and putting the blanket away. Then I headed to the deck to see how close to the city we already were. _Seems like we'll be there pretty soon. I should go and get the money we have._ I then walked back under the deck and into my room again and got a silky bag and put it into my pocket. _I hope that we have enough money... Because otherwise I would have to steal or not buy something. Like the rum from the pub. It would probably be good if I didn't go into the pub at all. Good, but impossible. Because I just can't pass it without going in._ I sighed while walking back to the deck.

And soon, after getting a bit closer to the city, I got into the boat with Cam and Isaac this time. And Isaac's always the one who rows the boat, because he's the strongest one of the whole crew. And soon, we got to the dock and I got out from the boat with Cam. And then, after taking only a few steps towards the city, I got stopped by a middle-aged man and a young boy.

"Hey. It costs one shilling to leave your boat here. And we need your name too." The man said and the boy just looked at me. Cam had already walked past me and away from the dock like she didn't even know me. _Thanks a lot, Cam._ I sighed and took the silk bag from my pocket.

"Two shillings and forget about the name." I then said and placed two coins on the paper the man was holding.

"Okay. Welcome to Sunset Harbour, Mr. Smith." The man then said before he walked away. The little boy still stood there and looked at me with a curious smile.

"Are you a pirate?" The boy then asked, clearly hoping that I would be.

"Oh, I am. The scariest pirate of all. See this?" I asked and showed the boy a tooth necklace I had. The boy nodded and looked more curious now.

"What is it?" He then asked.

"It's Kretia's tooth. Do you know who Kretia is?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. She's the sea monster, isn't she?" The boy answered while still looking at the tooth. "And how did you get that?"

"Yep. She is. And I got this several years ago as I was sailing in the northern seas. Kretia just appeared out of nowhere and attacked my ship. I managed to make her leave us alone by blinding one of her eyes with my sword. But before she swam away, she managed to bite my arm. And then one of her teeth got stuck in the wound after she let go. And that's how I got this."

"You survived Kretia's attack?! That's so cool!" The boy looked at me with awe.

"Yep. But now, this pirate has some business to do." I said to the boy with a smile.

"Okay! Bye, Mr. Pirate!" The boy said before he ran after the man, who probably was his father. I chuckled and then turned to look at the city. _And now, where the hell did Cam go?_ I thought while looking around and trying to find her. But no, I just couldn't see her anywhere. _She probably went to see the shops or something. Maybe I'll see her somewhere a bit later._ I thought while I walked away from the dock and then went to buy some food.

Then, after a few hours and three trips back to the boat, I had finally managed to buy enough food and water and then the gunpowder and I still had some money left. _And now, to the pub._ I though with a smile as I then went to find the pub.

And after some searching, I finally found the pub and so I walked in there and then straight to the counter where a blonde man was cleaning some glasses.

"Excuse me? Could I get some rum?" I asked from the man as he didn't seem to notice me. And as I the first word out from my mouth, the man looked up at me with his bright-blue eyes and then a smile made it's way to his face.

"Of course. So, rum, was it?" He then asked as he took a glass from one of the shelves.

"Yep. Rum." I said and leaned to the counter a bit.

"Okay. Just a moment." The man said and then turned around and started to fill the glass with rum. And once it was full, he handed it to me. But I somehow couldn't get a good grip of it and so it started to fall to the hard stone floor. But right before it hit the floor, a few stones around it turned to sand and so nothing happened to the glass or even to the rum inside of it. I just stared at the glass and the pile of sand with wide eyes.

"What...? How did that happen?" I then asked, saying my thoughts out loud.

"Oh, that. Just a small trick I did. Didn't want that glass to break." The man said with a smile.

"Okay.. What are you? A wizard?" I then asked as I picked the glass up and then watched the pile of sand turn back to the stones it had been before I dropped the glass.

"Nope. Not a wizard. Just a bar owner with a secret." The man smiled.

"So you won't tell me what you actually are." I said as I took a sip of the rum glass.

"Nope. It wouldn't be a secret anymore if I told it to you or to everyone who ask it." The man said, sounding slightly bored, like people had asked the same question from him thousands of times before I did.

"Okay. Oh. And by the way, do you happen to know anything of a scary blonde water lady?" I then asked, because I suddenly remembered the water lady again. And now that I think about it, that guy's eyes are exactly the same color as the lady's were.

"Nope. Never heard. Where did you even see her?"

"On some small island not far from here. Why?"

"Oh. And I was just wondering. And so, I haven't heard of her, so could you be so kind and go to talk to someone else? I have work to do." The man then said and picked up another glass and started to wash it.

"Okay. I'll go." I said and then took my rum glass and went to sit down to one of the tables.

"Do you want to know what people think he is?" The woman who was sitting on the same table as I was asked from me after a while.

"Who?" I asked, not quite understanding who she was talking about.

"Sauli. The bar owner." The woman said like it was obvious that she was talking about him.

"Oh. Why not." I then said and took a sip from the rum glass.

"Okay. Come closer. I don't want him to hear us." The woman said and leaned a bit closer to me. I did the same.

"So, people say that he's the land god. And that his sister's the sea god." The woman whispered so that only I could hear it.

"Wha...? He's the land god? Why's he keeping a bar in this small city then? I mean, he could have a lot of money and a huge castle somewhere."

"Hey, no one's sure if he's the land god or not. They're just rumours. But one thing I'm sure of is that he can only do his tricks with things that have something to do with earth. Rocks, sand, plants, dirt. Anything. As long as it has something to do with the earth."

"Really? Well, that's kinda cool." I said with a smile as I emptied my rum glass.

"It is. Many people say that. Though you don't want to see what he is capable of when he's angry. He can even cause earthquakes." The woman whispered the last sentence very quietly.

"Well, then I hope I won't be here when that happens. I don't like earthquak-" As I tried to finish my sentence, some guys started to yell on the table next to mine.

"Shit. I suggest you to get out from here now if you don't want to see him when he's angry. He doesn't like it when people fight in his pub." The woman said as she got up and then hurried out from the pub. And as I tried to get up, some random guy punched me on the face and I fell down on the table. And soon there was a real bar fight going on. I didn't even try to get up from the table until a saw a big guy fall towards me and so I instinctively rolled down to the floor and then stood up. And just as I was starting to walk towards the door, the ground started to shake a bit. _Oh, shit. Just as was about to walk out from here._

"Can't you people fucking read?! That sign clearly says No Fighting! Why can't you just get it?!" The bar owner, or Sauli, yelled angrily and the ground started to shake more. I had to take hold of the bar counter so that I'd even have a chance at not falling down. But, no matter how much I tried to keep my balance, I eventually fell down anyway. And so did everybody else too. Everybody else expect Sauli.

"No fighting in my bar! Do you people get that now?!" Sauli then asked as the earthquake was over. Several people just nodded and then got up and started to walk out from the pub. Most of them had bruises on their faces and some peoples' noses were bleeding too. I tried to get up too, but as I did, my head hurt and I felt a bit dizzy. But still, I stood up and groaned a bit as my head just hurt even more.

"Hey? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask from behind me as I started to slowly make my way to the door while ignoring the feeling that I was gonna fall down any second now.

"No.. My head is killing me." I said as I took hold of the nearby table and then turned around to look at whoever was speaking to me. And of course it just had to be Sauli. Like I wasn't scared of him enough already.

"Here, let me give you something that'll make the pain go away faster. And we need to do something to your nose too. It's bleeding. Come here and sit down." He said kindly and then led me behind the counter and into a separate room in there. He then made me sit down to a soft armchair before going to get some ugly-colored liquid and a towel. He then pulled a chair next to the armchair and sat down on it before handing the ugly-colored liquid to me.

"Drink that. It'll make you feel better." He then said before he started to softly clean my face from the blood. I stared at the bottle a bit warily before I opened it and sniffed the liquid. And that was a big mistake. It smelled absolutely disgusting. So disgusting that I felt that I would throw up just because of it.

"Don't smell it. Just drink. No matter how bad it tastes like." Sauli then said as he probably saw that I felt like throwing up. I looked at him and then eyed the bottle for a while longer before I brought it to my lips and then started to drink it. And god, it tasted horrible. I had to stop drinking it because otherwise I would've surely thrown up. I started to cough on instinct and then tried to find something else to drink to get the horrible taste out from my mouth.

"Just drink, okay? I know it tastes really bad, but it'll make you feel better." Sauli said softly as he stroked my cheek soothingly.

I looked at him and blushed a bit, because he was looking straight into my eyes with his bright-blue eyes. Then, after a short while, I nodded and brought the bottle to my lips again. I could already taste the horrible liquid, but I wouldn't give up again. I eventually managed to drink the whole bottle, because I didn't allow myself to stop drinking until the bottle was empty. And then, as I finally set the bottle down, I started coughing again because of the horrible taste.

"Here. Have some milk. It'll make the horrible taste go away." Sauli said and offered me a glass of milk.

"Thanks." I managed to say between all the coughing and then I took the glass and emptied it very quickly. And it really helped. The horrible taste was almost gone. I then looked at Sauli with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I don't want my costumers to pass out on some dark alleys where anyone could steal all their stuff them and then just leave them there." Sauli said with a kind smile.

"I'm glad you don't. Because I'm sure that I would've passed out before getting to the boat."

"So, are you okay now or should I walk you to your boat?"

"I don't think I'm perfectly okay just yet. So if you could walk me there, it'd be great." I smiled.

"Okay. Let's go then. I was thinking about going for a walk tonight anyway." Sauli said as he got up and then helped me up too. We then walked out from the pub and started to walk towards the dock.

"So... I heard from some random woman that there are rumours about you being the land god going around. Is it true?" I asked just out of pure curiosity.

"People really think that I am a god? Well, they're pretty damn good then. 'Cause I really am the land god. But you can't tell anyone about this, okay?" Sauli whispered with a serious expression.

"I won't tell. I promise." I said with a kind smile. "But if you're the land god, do you then know something about the water lady I asked about earlier?"

"I do. Quite a lot, actually. And by the way, since you know where she is, could you take me there to see her? I have to ask her something."

"Sure I can. One more person in the ship is never a bad thing." I smiled.

"Okay. Thanks." Sauli then said. And soon, we got to the dock where both Isaac and Cam were waiting for me.

"What took you so long, Captain? We already got a bit worried with the earthquake and all. and who's he?" Cam asked and pointed at Sauli.

"He's Sauli. The local bar owner. He's going to come to travel with us for a while. I promised that I'd take him to see the scary water lady." I said with a smile as I helped Sauli to get into the boat before climbing in too.

"Okay. So we'll go back to the island before starting to look for more treasures?" Isaac asked.

"Exactly. But now, let's go. I feel tired and I want to go to sleep." I said with a yawn.

"Okay, Captain." Isaac said and started to row the boat back towards the ship.

And soon, as we got to the ship, I went to show Sauli where he could sleep.

"You can sleep here. I hope it's okay for you to sleep on wheat bags." I said as I opened the food storage's door.

"Sure. It's fine. This is better than just the floor anyway." Sauli smiled.

"That's true. So, good night and see you in the morning. And if you need anything, I'll be sleeping over there." I said and pointed at my room's door.

"Okay. Good night." Sauli said with a smile as he sat down on the wheat bags that would be his bed for some time now. I smiled back to him and then headed into my room. And as I got there, I walked straight to my bed and then laid down. I was feeling so exhausted. And as soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell to deep sleep. I slept so well all night that I didn't even wake up to someone walking into my room and then laying down next to me on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, as I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that someone was snuggled close to me on the bed. I then slowly opened my eyes and tried to turn to look at whoever was with me on the bed, because the person was hugging me from behind.

Then, after managing to turn around a bit, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair as the person shifted a bit because I moved. I then carefully turned around a bit more while trying not to wake the person up.

And, after a while, as I had managed to turn around, I was face to face with a sleeping land god. He again shifted a bit and then mumbled something in his sleep, but I didn't understand a word of what he said, because he was speaking some other language.

It took a while until Sauli woke up and then opened his eyes a bit. And then, as he saw that I was there next to him, his eyes went wide. Though soon, he closed his eyes again as he seemingly remembered where he was and why he was here.

"Uh... Not that it bothers me much, but why are you here?" I asked from him after a short while and again, as soon as I got a single word out from my mouth, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"The food storage's roof was leaking. And since it was raining last night, there was water dropping on me every two minutes. Pretty impossible to get some sleep in there. So, then I came in here." Sauli said as he sat up and then rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for telling that to me. I gotta fix it." I then said as I sat up too and smiled to Sauli kindly.

"There's no need for that. I already fixed it in my own style last. And now you'll get fresh tomatoes every morning too." Sauli then said with a grin.

"What do you mean? And how did you fix?" I asked, feeling really confused now. _How would we get fresh tomatoes when we don't even have tomatoes growing in here?_ I thought as I looked at Sauli with a confused expression.

"I grew you some tomatoes last night. You wanna see them?" Sauli smiled.

"Yeah. I guess." I said as I got up from the bed.

Sauli then reached his hand towards me and smiled. "Help me up?"

"Sure." I smiled too and then took his hand and helped him up. He then stretched a bit and ran his hand through his hair a few times to make it look okay. Though if you ask me, his hair looked better before he combed it with his fingers. Because it was adorably messy and so on. Then I put on my shirt and stretched a bit too.

We then walked into the food storage and Sauli opened the door with a smile. I then walked into the room and looked around. And there was big tomato plants that were full of big, delicious-looking tomatoes. The plants reached the roof of the room and then formed a sort-of leaf cup under the part of the roof that was leaking. I looked at the plants with wide eyes.

"How did you get those to grow that big in one night?" I then asked and looked at Sauli.

"Land god, remember? I can make any plant grow as big as I want and as fast as I want. I'll show you." He said with a grin and then took some plant's seeds from his pocket and then threw them into the soil the tomatoes were growing in. And don't ask me how the soil got there, because I have no clue. Then he held his hand out towards the seeds and closed his eyes. And it didn't take long for tiny leaves to pop out from the soil. And then, the plants started to grow fast and soon they tangled their leaves with the tomato leaves and made the leaf cup even thicker.

"And there you go. Cucumbers. Want one?" Sauli then asked with a smile as he took a big cucumber and offered it to me. I took it while staring at Sauli with wide eyes.

"Thanks. And that was so cool!" I then said with a grin after taking a bite from the cucumber. "And you know, having you here on the ship would solve our food problems."

"Really? Well, in that case I can stay here even after you've taken me to see the water lady."

"Thanks, Sauli. I think having a land god on our side is gonna be helpful anyway."

"Except that we're on the sea, so I can't do my tricks well. No land around, you see."

"Oh. Right. But still, we won't be kicking you out." I then said as we walked out from the food storage and then headed up to the deck.

"Isaac! Are we gonna be at the island soon?" I then asked from Isaac as we got to the deck.

"Yeah. It's over there." Isaac said and pointed at the island that was now visible in the horizon.

"Okay. Good." I said and then turned to look at Sauli. "It's gonna take about fifteen minutes for us to get there. Do you want me to come with you to the island?"

"You can come if you want. I'll be perfectly safe anyway. She won't hurt me." Sauli said as he sat down and leaned to some wheat bags. I then sat down next to him.

Then, after about fifteen minutes, I and Sauli got out from the boat to the shore and then started to walk to where I and Tommy had seen the water lady last time. And soon, we got to the pond and there she was, sitting in the water. And the second she saw me, the calm look on her face turned angry again.

"Mitä sinä teet täällä?! Enkö minä käskenyt sinua pysymään poissa täältä!?" (What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay away from here!?) She yelled and again some of the water in the pond started floating around her. And as that happened, Sauli walked away from behind me back and then stopped between me and the water lady.

"Hei, sisko. Rauhoitu." (Hey, sister. Calm down.) He then said and the water lady's eyes widened a bit and she seemed a bit calmer instantly.

"Sauli? Mitä sinä teet täällä? Minä luulin että sinä lopetit matkustamisen." (Sauli? What are you doing in here? I thought you stopped travelling.) She then asked and looked straight at Sauli. And even though I didn't understand a word of what they were saying, it was clear to me that they knew each other very well. They might've even been siblings, because they had a bit similar features and same blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Niin lopetinkin. Mutta sitten kuulin että sinä olet täällä. Ja miksi sinä edes olet täällä? Et sinä yleensä saarille pysähdy." (I did stop. But then I heard that you're here. And why are you even in here? You don't usually stop at islands.) Sauli then asked and sat down next to the pond.

"Minut pakotettiin jäämään tänne. Jouduin merirosvojen vangiksi ja sitten he vain jättivät minut tänne. Ja sinä kyllä tiedät miten se menee. Jonkun pitää hakea minut täältä jotta pääsisin pois." (I was forced to stay here. I ended up being some pirates' prisoner and then they just left me here. And you do know how it goes. Someone has to get me from here so that I'd get away.)

"Okei. Ja sen takiahan minä tänne tulinkin. Minä nimittäin jotenkin arvasin mitä oli tapahtunut, kun hän-" (Okay. And that's why I came here. I somehow guessed that what had happened as he-) Sauli said and pointed at me. "-Kertoi missä sinä olet. Ja pakkohan minun oli tulla siskoani auttamaan." (-Told me where you were. And I just had to come and help my sister.) Sauli said and smiled. It would be really nice to understand what they were saying or to even know what language they were speaking, but oh well. I can't know everything.

"Okei. Kiitos, Sauli. Mutta kuka hän on?" (Okay. Thanks, Sauli. But who's he?) The water lady then said and pointed at me.

"Hän? Hän on Adam. Merirosvolaivan kapteeni. Hän lupasi että minä saan jäädä hänen laivalleen. Ja olen varma että sinäkin saat jäädä sinne jos haluat." (He? He's Adam. The captain of a pirate ship. He promised that I could stay at his ship. And I'm sure that you can stay there too if you want.) Sauli said and smiled. Now I knew they were talking about me, but I still had no clue what they said and it wasn't nice to not know what they were saying.

"Todellako? Oletko varma? Oletko kysynyt häneltä?" (Really? Are you sure? Have you asked him?)

"En. Mutta kysyn nyt." (No. But I'll ask now.) Sauli then said and turned to look at me. "Can she stay at your boat too? She just wants to get home." He then asked from me.

"Yeah. I guess that's okay. As long as she just doesn't freak out the whole crew or try to sink the ship." I said after thinking for a while.

"Okay. Thanks, Adam." Sauli smiled and then turned to look at the water lady again. "Hän sanoi että sinä voit jäädä laivalle. Mennänkö nyt?" (He said that you can stay at the ship. Shall we go now?) Sauli then said as he stood up and then held his hand out for the water lady. She smiled and took Sauli's hand and then Sauli helped her up from the pond.

"Mennään. Haluan pois tältä pieneltä saarelta. Eihän täällä ole edes kunnolla ruokaa tai vettä." (Let's go. I want away from this small island. Here isn't even enough food or water in here.)

"Okei." (Okay.) Sauli said and then turned to look at me again. "Let's go."

"Okay." I said and then we all started walking back to the boat. And as we got there, Isaac was sleeping in the boat. The water lady giggled a bit as she saw him sleeping in there and then she raised her hand and a bit of the water from the ocean formed a sort-of a ball and then floated above Isaac's face. Then, the lady let go of the water ball and it fell right on Isaac's face and he woke up immediately. The water lady giggled again and then just kind-of hid behind Sauli's back.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Isaac then said, still sounding sleepy as he shook his head to get the sleepiness away from his mind. And soon, he turned to look at me.

"Oh. You're back already, Captain. Did you find the water lady?"

"Yeah. We found her. She's going to stay at the ship for a while. We're going to take her home. Wherever her home is, we'll take her there."

"Okay. But where is she?" Isaac asked, clearly wanting to see her.

"She's right here." Sauli then said with a smile and stepped away from between Isaac and the water lady. Isaac's eyes widened a bit as he saw her, because, to tell the truth, she was really beautiful. She had clear-blue eyes and beautiful, slightly curly blonde hair with seashells and a starfish on it. He then just stared at her with awe and she giggled softly again. Sauli smiled.

"Näyttää siltä että sait ihailijan." (Looks like you got an admirer.) He then said to her with a grin and got into the boat.

"By the way, what's her name? I don't wanna call her water lady for forever." I then asked from Sauli as I got into the boat and sat down next to him.

"She's Sayku and she's my sister. I'm the only one she trusts and listens to. Mostly because we speak the same language."

"What language is it anyway? I've never heard it before."

"It's finnish. We're the finnish god siblings. Land god and sea goddess. And now you have both on your side." Sauli smiled and then gestured Sayku to get into the boat too. But she just shook her head.

"Nähdään laivalla, veli." (See you at the ship, brother.) She said with a smile and then just walked into the sea and after just a short while, a statue of water formed next to the ship and she was standing on top of it. And once she got to the deck, all the water returned into the sea like nothing had happened. I stared at that in awe and then turned to look at Sauli again.

"You know, you and your sister are amazing." I then said with a smile.

"I know. We're gods. It may have something to do with that." Sauli grinned. Isaac was still staring after Sayku and so we were still at the shore.

"Isaac! Wake up! Get us to the ship, would ya?" I said and smacked Isaac to the back of his head and he immediately looked at me.

"Okay, Captain!" He then said and started to row the boat and soon we got the ship. And there, Sayku was just sitting on the deck and was looking around. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that everybody, especially all the men, were staring at her. Sauli chuckled as he noticed that and then turned to look at me.

"Where could Sayku sleep?"

"In the food storage if you don't wanna sleep there anymore. Or then you can both sleep in there. There's room for two."

"Okay." Sauli smiled and then walked to Sayku and went to show her where she would be sleeping in.

And that night, I stayed up a bit later than usually and just as I was about to fall to sleep, someone walked into my room.

"Who's there?" I asked as I sat up on the bed.

"It's just me. I seemingly just can't get any sleep in the food storage." Sauli said as he walked into the room and then sat down next to me on the bed.

"Why? Is the roof leaking again?" I asked as I sat up.

"No. Sayku's talking in her sleep. She did that when we still lived in Finland too. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep here."

"I don't mind. You can sleep in here." I smiled as I laid back down. Sauli smiled too and then laid down too and soon we both fell to sleep.

Then, a few days later, as we were just sailing near some city in California, Isaac suddenly started to turn to boat to the wrong direction.

"Isaac! What are you doing? We were supposed to go that way!" I yelled at him and pointed towards east without looking that way.

"I know, but the navy ships are coming and we're sailing under the pirate flag! They'll surely sink your precious ship when they see that we're pirates! And you don't want that, right?" He yelled and my eyes widened as I turned to look to where I was pointing at. And Isaac was right. One ship with a blue flag. Local navy ship. And most likely the colonel too. _Oh, so many times she has tried to sink my ship and has never succeeded. _I smirked a bit at the thought of getting to tease her about her unsuccessful attempts of sinking my ship again.

Then, after about fifteen minutes, her ships were right behind my ship, but we were positioned just right so that she couldn't try to sink my ship yet. And then, the colonel walked to the deck of her main ship and recognized me immediately.

"You again, Lambert?! Why are you here?! Can't you get it that I don't want you here?!"

"Well, nice to meet you too, Colonel Fione! And I'm just passing by, but I decided to give you one more chance to try and get rid of me and my Black Diamond for good!" I said to her with an evil grin. I knew exactly what to do to make her annoyed and angry.

"Shut up, Lambert! I'm gonna sink your ship right now!" The colonel then yelled and started to turn her ship so that she could shoot at my ship. I then ran up to the helm.

"Isaac. Let me handle this, okay?" I asked from him.

"Sure, Captain." Isaac then said and soon disappeared under the deck. I started to turn the ship too so that we could evade all the cannon balls that might hit us.

Then, thirty minutes and many sunken cannon balls later, I got an idea and so I quickly ran under the deck.

"Everybody, wake up! We're gonna go and steal a ship now!" I then yelled and the whole crew jumped up and stared at me with wide eyes. They had all been sleeping and I woke them up.

"What? Who's ship and why?" Tommy asked as he stretched a bit.

"Miss Katy Fione's. And just because I want to. We can then sell the ship to someone or something. Or then... Now I know what we'll do with it. Let's go now! Grab your weapons!"

"Okay!" The crew then got up and got their weapons and then ran up to the deck with me. I even managed to get Sauli to help us with the stealing, though I had to give him one of my swords. Because here's no land and so he needs a real weapon. We then used ropes to get to the colonel's ship and after only ten minutes, I had my sword on the colonel's throat.

"Tell your men to drop their weapons. Now." I then said to her.

"Stop fighting and drop your weapons! We're surrendering!" She yelled and soon, her whole crew dropped their weapons.

"Good. And now, you will get into the boat and we will take this ship." I said and started to push her towards the only boat in the whole ship. And her crew followed us without a word, because my crew was keeping an eye on them all the time. And soon, the colonel and her rather small crew were on the boat next to the ship.

"Why are you taking my ship, Lambert?!" The colonel then yelled at me from the tiny boat.

"You tried to destroy my ship, I take your ship! That's just how it goes and you know it!" I yelled to the colonel with an evil grin.

"That's not fair!" The colonel yelled back, jumping up and down like a little child.

"Pirate, remember?! Nothing I do is fair! See ya again, Missy!" I yelled to the colonel and waved to her with my hat before I turned to look at Tommy.

"Mousetrap. You'll be the captain of this ship until we get to Los Angeles and then give this to my brother. I owe him a ship, because I kind-of accidentally sunk his ship years ago." I chuckled. It wasn't actually an accident. It was a revenge, because he sank my ship a year before that.

"Okay, Captain. And I'm not a fucking mouse trap! When are you gonna stop calling me that?!" Tommy then yelled at me.

"Never, Mousetrap. Never. You're stuck with that nickname as long as you sail with me." I grinned evilly.

"Fuck you, Adam." Tommy growled at me and I just chuckled.

"Come on, Tommy. I just gave you a ship for a while. You should be thankful."

"Trust me, I am. But still, I hate that nickname."

"I know you do. And that's why I keep calling you that. But now, you'll get Cam, Sasha, Sutan and then the parrot guy to be your crew." I said and the girls, Sutan and the parrot guy walked to Tommy. No one knew the guy's name, because he was mute. Someone cut his tongue years ago, but his parrot was talking and it's name was Tony. And it's a mystery to everyone that how he managed to teach his parrot to talk. I guess it'll be one of the mystery's that never get solved.

"Okay. Thanks. So, to LA now?" Tommy then asked.

"Yep. You can go already. See you there then. Isaac, Sauli, Michael. Come on. Let's get back to the Diamond." I then said and we went back to the Diamond. And as we got there, Sayku was again just sitting there on the deck and was playing with water. Now she was just making different shapes of the water that was floating in the air. I looked at her for a while before I turned to look at Sauli.

"You said that she wanted to go home. Where is her home?"

"You're gonna take her there?" Sauli asked with a smile. I nodded. "Okay. It's in Finland. In northern Europe."

"Okay. Then we'll go there after we've been in LA." I smiled and Sauli then softly kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Adam. I'm gonna go to tell her now." Sauli then said and ruffled my hair softly before he walked to Sayku and started explaining the situation to her in finnish. And soon, she jumped up from the wheat bags she was sitting on and ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Kiitos, Adam.." (Thank you, Adam..) She said and even though I didn't understand what she said, I could guessed what she had said and so, I softly hugged her back. Seems like these god siblings liked hugging very much. Sauli has already hugged me so many times that I can't even count it and now Sayku did it too. Not that I'm complaining, though. Hugs are nice. Especially if you can feel the one who's hugging you transfer positive energy into you. Which is exactly what Sauli and Sayku did. I don't know how they did it, though, but I don't have to know everything. Mysteries don't need to be solved.

Then, a few days later, we got to LA and gave the colonel's ship to my brother and he was happy. No more debts to pay for him. And then, we headed towards Europe by going to Panama and then through Panama Canal to Caribbean Sea and to the endless waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

Though about a day after we had passed the Bahamas, Sauli wasn't awake yet as I woke up in the morning. He always woke up before me. And so, I automatically got worried. Not only because we had been travelling together for quite a while already and so we had a lot of time to become friends. But also because I was hopelessly in love with him. First, it started out as a crush, because, damn! He was so good-looking and hot. Hottest guy I've ever seen. Though that maybe had something to do with the fact that he was a god and so he just had to be perfect. But then, as I had gotten a chance to get to know him better, he was the sweetest, most caring guy in the whole world. And before I realized it, he had me wrapped around his finger tightly and I did anything he asked without asking any questions. So, without knowing it, he was in charge of this ship if he wanted to. Because we went wherever he wanted.

Then, I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts as Sauli groaned and slowly opened his eyes. And what made me more worried was that his eyes weren't as bright and shiny as usually and his skin was a lot paler.

"Sauli? How are you feeling? You look like you're sick." I then asked as I softly put my hand on his forehead and his skin felt like it was burning.

"I don't feel well.. I just wanna go back to sleep.." Sauli mumbled, half-asleep already.

"Oh, Sauli.. Stay awake for a moment, okay? We have to find out what's wrong with you first and then you can sleep all you want." I said softly and brushed a few stray hairs away from Sauli's forehead.

"Okay, Adam.. I'll try to stay awake..." Sauli mumbled and tried to keep his eyes open.

"You seem to have a pretty high fever. Maybe you have a flu." I then said softly after a while.

"Maybe..." Sauli whispered and closed his eyes, but soon opened them again and looked at me straight into my eyes. "When did we last go to shore?"

"Uhh... Three days ago, I think. Why?" I asked, confused now.

"Oh. That explains everything! We have to go to the closest shore as soon as possible. Where are we now?" Sauli then asked as he tried to sit up, but was too weak and so he leaned to my chest so that he'd stay up.

"We just passed the Bahamas about an hour ago." I said and softly put my arm around him to help him stay up.

"Okay.. Good. Go and tell Isaac to take us there... I need to get to shore.." Sauli whispered weakly and leaned his head to my chest too.

"Okay, Sauli. I'll be right back, okay?" I then said as I softly helped him lay back down to the bed. And then, I didn't even stop to wait for his answer before running out from the room and straight to the deck and to Isaac.

"Isaac! Turn the ship around right now and get us to the Bahamas."

"Okay, Captain. But why? I thought we were supposed to cross the Atlantic Ocean next so that we'd get to Finland." Isaac asked while already turning the ship towards the islands that were visible in the horizon.

"Yes, but we got a change to plans, because Sauli's sick and he says that he needs to get to shore and so that's what we'll do."

"Okay." Isaac said and then, just as I was about to leave to go back to Sauli, Tommy stopped me.

"Hey, Captain. Since when have you taken orders from anyone?" He asked, not letting me pass him on the stairs that led from where the helm was to the deck.

"I.. Uhh.. Since now?" I answered, but it came out more as a question.

"Adam. Don't lie to me. We've been friends since we were little kids. I think I know when you're lying." Tommy said and looked at me straight into my eyes.

"...Okay. Sorry, Tommy."

"No need to be sorry. But now, tell me what's so special about Sauli that he can just tell you what to do without getting yelled at." He then said and raised one eyebrow. I sighed and then sat down to one of the stairs and Tommy sat down next to me.

"Okay.. I'll tell you. First of all, he is a god. And I'm just a little bit scared of him. And..." I was cut off by Tommy.

"He's a god?! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!"

"Yes. He is. And I didn't tell, because he told me not to. But can you let me answer your first question now?" I asked and looked at Tommy. He just nodded.

"Okay. Good. So, both he and Sayku are gods. Finnish god siblings actually. Sauli is the land god and Sayku is the sea goddess. So, that is why I'm careful around them both. And then, another reason why I do what Sauli says is that I..." I said and blushed a bit, suddenly losing all courage on telling this to Tommy, and Isaac too, because I'm sure that he was listening.

"Adam? Don't tell me that you have a crush on him?" Tommy asked and I blushed even more, because damn, he was right. He definitely knew me too well.

"I was right, wasn't I? You have a crush on him!" Tommy said quite loudly and poked my chest with his finger. I nodded.

"Though it's already past the "just a crush" –level. I'm in love with him now." I finally admitted and blushed bright red.

"Aww, our Captain's in love." Tommy said with a grin and put his arm over my shoulder. And suddenly as he said the word "Love", both Cam's and Sasha's heads appeared from behind the wheat bags on the deck.

"Who's in love?" They then asked at the same time.

"Captain is!" Both Tommy and Isaac yelled.

"Really? With who?" Sasha then asked excitedly while she and Cam hurried to me and both clung to my arms, obviously not going to let go before I had told them everything. Tommy just chuckled as he got up from the stairs and then walked to Isaac.

"The girls will get every tiny little detail out of him sooner than I can." I heard him whisper to Isaac and Isaac replied with a "True."

"Who are you in love with, Captain? Tell us!" Cam then insisted and both her and Sasha looked at me with curiosity on their faces. And I knew that I had no choice but to tell them, because then they would never leave me alone.

"Okay. I'll tell you." I sighed and both the girls just stared at me and waited to hear who I had fallen in love with.

"It's Sauli." I then finally said and had to cover my ears, because both the girls squeeled like crazy right next to me. Then, as they finally were quiet again and before they could start asking me thousands of questions, I pushed them away a bit and then got up and started to walk down the stairs to the deck. Cam and Sasha were on their feet quickly and then ran after me and blocked my way to the stairs that led under the deck.

"Whoa! Wait a sec, Captain. We're not done with the questions yet. You're not going anywhere yet." Cam said and Sasha nodded.

"Yes, I am going anywhere. Sauli's sick and he needs me. so, could you please move?" I then said, sounding slightly annoyed already, because I had promised Sauli that I would be right back. And I had been gone for quite a while already. Then, as the girls didn't say anything, I just pushed them out from my way and then under the deck and into my room.

"Sauli, I'm back! We'll be..." I went silent the second I saw that Sauli was sleeping peacefully on the bed. It was good that he was sleeping, because he did look very tired. I then looked at him for a while with a soft smile on my face. Then, after a while, I laid down next to him and gently hugged him close so that he wouldn't feel cold. And as soon as I pulled him close, he shifted a bit and snuggled closer to me. I then stroked his hair softly while I had my other arm around his waist to keep him close.

And then, I just laid there and held him close while waiting for us to get to the Bahamas, because I didn't want to wake him up.


End file.
